


come for me chapter 5（翻译））

by homott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homott/pseuds/homott
Summary: 简介：Draco在一次事故中瘫痪了，他和Harry发现了新的做爱方式。重口，慎点。在随缘上看到的译文，后续作者一直未更新，于是就自己找来原文试着翻译了下，水平有限。这是前文http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=262385&highlight=come%2Bfor%2Bme





	come for me chapter 5（翻译））

最让哈利高兴的是新的高潮方式让德拉科不再对自己瘫痪的老二感到羞愧，虽然他还是不肯赤裸的面对哈利，但至少，他已经允许哈利摸它了。而更美妙的是，有些时候是在外面。。。  
“我没法决定，到底吃鸡肉玛莎拉意面还是印度米饭”德拉科问到。  
“玛莎拉意面”哈利回答“我不喜欢印度米饭，而且我喜欢意面剩下来的酱汁”  
德拉科翻着白眼，“这样更有原因选择印度米饭了，你就是个贪吃的猪，你什么时候会给我留下点玛莎拉酱汁，有没有过哪怕一次？”  
“如果不是你把它们放那好几天，让我每次开冰箱都得被诱惑的话”  
“不点”  
“点吧。。。”  
他们的争吵被女服务员无情的打断，后面已经有好几桌再喊了，她实在没工夫在这耗。  
“印度鸡肉饭”德拉科说，哈利戳了他一下。  
“米饭卖完了”女服务员生怕浪费吐沫一样简短的说到  
“那就汉堡佐玛莎拉酱”哈利边笑的前仰后合，边看着德拉科气哼哼的说。  
“看来幸运光环还是有一点用处的是吗，至少在点菜的时候”他在女服务员从厨房门口消失之后别提多幸灾乐祸，“即使我没露出伤疤”------哦，这可不是那个一天到晚抱怨光环的家伙了。  
德拉科看哈利那得意的蠢样，白眼都快翻到后脑勺。  
不过，风水轮流转，老天总不会让你得意太久。  
等菜的功夫，哈利把德拉科的空杯子又倒满水，德拉科看着杯子，突然觉得自己恐怕可以扳回一城了。  
德拉科下巴冲着杯子充满挑逗的轻声说道“真狡猾”  
哈利立马脸红了“只是怕你脱水”

“Sure you are,”德拉科坏心的笑着，他知道他的阴茎时时刻刻吸引着哈利，哈利难耐的在椅子上挪了挪。

德拉科抬了抬眉毛，说到“你估计是世界上唯一看到男朋友喝了一瓶圣培露就性奋的不行的人”

哈利的脸红的都快滴血了，天知道“圣培露”就是“我准备射你一晚”的同义词，为此他们的冰箱和橱柜里可是塞满了瓶子。

哈利现在硬的根本没有任何心思吃他的大餐。

“我们打包带走吧”哈利低声的说。

怎么可能？！有仇不报是什么斯莱特林！德拉科伸出手检查着他的指甲。

“我们总是打包带走”他撇撇嘴装出一副不高兴的样子“我想在这吃好好吃一顿愉快的晚餐”

“Oh shit!”哈利呻吟到“你就是在戏弄我！”  
"well,did I?"德拉科·眼神无辜的·马尔福  
就在哈利憋得一口气差点上不来时，气到缺氧的大脑突然冒出了一个主意---一个绝妙的主意。

“靠我近一点”哈利对德拉科说

德拉科怀疑的看看他不知道他想干嘛，但还是把自己推到桌子边挨着哈利。

“well，就这样吧”哈利在他耳边低语，并把手伸到桌子下面，放到德拉科两腿之间，抚摸着德拉科逐渐变大的老二。

“它对你有条件反射”之前德拉科说过，当时他第一次握住哈利的手放到那上面对哈利说“虽然没有任何感觉，但却会部分勃起”

这个认知冲击着哈利的神经，而现在，这让哈利根本无法控制自己的手

“你在扶摸我吗”德拉科问。哈利的手完全藏在桌布下。  
“Yeah”哈利粗略的说到  
“它硬了吗？”  
“Yeah.”哈利实在发不出更长的音节，他怕他一张嘴就忍不住呻吟  
“射，射给我”  
德拉科笑了笑  “你真变态，你准备好“一扫而空”了吗”  
“那个不用担心”哈利低吠“射给我，德拉科，我要感受你高潮！”  
“那然后呢，我也可以要求你高潮？”  
“如果你愿意，你都可以把你的玛莎拉酱倒在我头上，只要你射给我，你做什么都行”  
德拉科笑的喘不过气“我要是那样还怎么剩酱汁？”  
“闭嘴吧马尔福！快点射给我”  
德拉科伴随着哈利的手淫轻轻的呻吟着，哈利揉着他的阴茎，让它变得尽可能硬——虽然还不够硬，但足以填满哈利的手掌。  
“你快射时告诉我”哈利低声说  
“马上了。。。”德拉科哽住“Oh fuck”  
哈利手里溢出德拉科的尿液，有那么一瞬，突然涌进血管的欲望让心脏停跳。Bloodly amazing！德拉科肿胀的老二和睾丸在他的手掌中，尿液流经他的手指，浸湿了覆在德拉科膝盖上的桌布。  
“继续，不要停”哈利难耐的低语，他把另外一只手放在两腿之间撸动着自己的老二。  
“你敢让自己高潮！”德拉科在哈利耳边低声咆哮，恶狠狠地警告，但是太迟了，哈利拱起背，颤抖着，大声的喘息着，高潮了。  
“还真不引人注意啊”德拉科嘲笑着说  
“哈利的手还在德拉科腿之间，捏着德拉科尿湿的裤子，只要可以，他都能这样一晚上，不过他看见服务员托着托盘穿过房间向他们走来  
“一扫而空”他说到，过了一会儿德拉科的膝盖重新干净清爽，哈利对手掌下不再潮湿的羊毛布料失望极了，但服务员在给他们上菜。  
“还有什么需要的吗”.女服务员完事问道，显然她希望答案是“不”，今天已经够糟的了。  
哈利抬起头来，看见她的目光，笑了笑，“Yes，”他说“能再给我们上瓶圣培露吗”


End file.
